gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Michelle Fairley
|lieu = Coleraine, Irlande du Nord |nationalité = Britannique |job = Actrice |activité = 1987- |personnage = Catelyn Stark |saisons = 1, 2, 3 |prem. apparition = "L'hiver vient" |dern. apparition = "Les Pluies de Castamere" |imdb_id = 0265610 |allocine_id = 172278 }}Michelle Fairley née en juillet 1965 à Coleraine, en Irlande du Nord, est une actrice britannique. Elle interprète le rôle de Catelyn Stark dans la première, deuxième et troisième saison de Game of Thrones. Filmographie Cinéma *1987 : Hidden City : femme de ménage *1990 : Secret Défense (Hidden Agenda) : Teresa Doyle *1998 : La fille d'un soldat ne pleure jamais ( A Soldier's Daughter Never Cries) : Miss O'Shaunessy *1998 : Marrakech Express : Patricia *2000 : The Second Death (court métrage) : Aisling *2001 : Les Autres : Mrs Marlish *2002 : Shearing : Yvonne *2009 : Suicide Man (court métrage) : femme sur la falaise *2010 : Cupcake : Annie McNabb *2010 : Anton Chekhov's The Duel : Marya *2010 : Chatroom : Rosie *2010 : Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : Mrs Granger *2013 : The Invisible Woman : Caroline Graves *2013 : Philomena : Sally Mitchell *2013 : Jack et la mécanique du cœur : Brigitte Heim (voix) *2014 : Le Sang des Templiers 2 ''(''Ironclad: Battle for Blood ) : Joan De Vesci *2014 : Montana de Mo Ali : Jones *2014 : I Am Here (court métrage) : Mère *2015 : Au cœur de l'Océan (In the Heart of the Sea) : Mme Nickerson *2016 : Edith (court métrage) : Shella Théâtre *2018 : National Theatre Live : Julius Cesar : Cassius Télévision *1989 : Saracen '': Maeve (1 épisode) *1990 : ''4Play '': Maureen (1 épisode) *1990 : ''Theatre Night : Ruth (1 épisode) *1991 : Children of the North : Kate (2 épisodes) *1991 : Les règles de l'art (Lovejoy) : Nancy Phelan (1 épisode) *1992 : Screenplay : Jenny (1 épisode) *1991-1993 : Casualty : Kate Maguire/Kathy Emerick (2 épisodes) *1993 : Comics : Nula O'Reilly (2 épisodes) *1994 : Cardiac Arrest : Sœur blessée Karen Teller (2 épisodes) *1995 : The Bill '': Beth Spence (1 épisode) *1995 : ''Inspecteur Morse : Cathy Michaels (1 épisode) *1996 : A Mug's Game : Kathy Cowan (épisode inconnu) *1992-1996 : Screen Two : Jean McBride / Roisin Donaghy / Fiona Gibbons / Sharon (4 épisodes) *1996 : Safe and Sound : Eleanor Delaney (6 épisodes) *1997 : The Broker's Man : Gabby Rodwell (6 épisodes) *1997 : The Story of Tom Jones, a Foundling : Mrs. Fitzpatrick (4 épisodes) *1999 : Biths, Marriages ans Deaths : Pat (4 épisodes) *1999 : Vicious Circle : Frances *2000 : McCready and Daughter : Bernadette *2001 : En immersion ( In Deep )'' : Eva / Phoebe (2 épisodes) *2001 : ''Rebus : Janice Mee (2 épisodes) *2003 : Holby City : Heidi Drury (1 épisode) *2003 : The Clinic : Shirley (1 épisode) *2005 : La principale (Ahead of the Class) : Sonia Wenning *2005 : The Golden Hour : Julia Harper (1 épisode) *2006 : The Catherine Tate Show : Infirmière (1 épisode) *2006 : Strictly Confidential : Carol Machin (1 épisode) *2007 : Scotland Yard, crimes sur la Tamise (Trial & Retribution) : Mrs. Jenkins (1 épisode) *2007 : The Street : mère de Paul (1 épisode) *2009 : A Short Stay in Switzerland : Mrs Savery *2009 : Lark Rise to Candleford : Mrs. Lizbeth Patterson (1 épisode) *2009 : Best:His Mother's Son : Ann Best (1 épisode) *2009 : Taggart '': Joan Revie (1 épisode) *2009 : ''Misfits : Louise (2 épisodes) *2010 : Inspecteur Barnaby : Iris Holman *2011 : Affaires non classées (Silent Witness) : DI Suzy Harte (2 épisodes) *2012 : Coming Up : Jen (1 épisode, S10 Ep7) *2011-2013: Game of Thrones : Catelyn Stark (25 épisodes) *2013 : Suits, avocats sur mesure : Ava Hessington (9 épisodes) *2014 : 24 heures chrono : Margot Al-Harazi (9 épisodes) *2014 : Common : Shelagh *2014 : Resurrection (saison 2) : Margaret Langston (13 épisodes) *2015 : The Lizzie Borden Chronicles : Aideen Trotwood (1 épisode) *2015 : Crossing Lines (Saison 3) : Sophie Baines (2 épisodes) *2016 : Rebellion (Mini-série) : Dolly Butler (5 épisodes) *2017 : Fortitude (Saison 2) : Freya Lennox (10 épisodes) *2017 : The White Princess : Margaret Beaufort (8 épisodes) *2017 : Penn Zero : Héros à mi-temps (Saison 2, épisode 5) : Reine Igneous (1 épisode) *2018 : To Provide All People : infirmière de soins intensifs de:Michelle Fairley en:Michelle Fairley pl:Michelle Fairley ru:Мишель Фэйрли Catégorie:Actrices Catégorie:Rôle principal Catégorie:Rôle terminé